


Es viernes y llueve en París

by sunflow3rs



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, France (Country), He Tian is going to be the boss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mo Guan Shan is just a confused baby, No Beta, Paris (City)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Ah, no está seguro y lo más probable es que lo niegue al día siguiente, pero en este momento, con el atardecer a su espalda y su propio vómito a menos de un metro, Mo GuanShan realmente piensa en He Tian como su primer amor.





	1. El olvido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Os presento el primer capítulo de este fan-fiction de la pareja TianShan. Perdonad las faltas de ortografía. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre olvidar y ser olvidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Para lectores que hayan leído esto antes del 1 de abril: He editado un poco la historia, cambié su tiempo a presente y modifiqué alguna que otra línea en este capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por las molestias!
> 
> Besos <3

No deja de mirar hacia la entrada del aeropuerto esperando a que, gracias a un milagro divino, _alguien_ apareciese, como en esas estúpidas y sin sentido películas románticas a las que su madre se había aficionado, donde el protagonista se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y al final va en busca de la chica, impide que coja su avión y le suplica que se quede en el país para estar juntos.

Mo Guanshan no tiene ni idea del por qué esta clase de pensamientos cruza su cabeza en un momento así. Quiere creer que es porque ha estado viendo demasiada televisión basura en estos últimos días y que como realmente no puede controlar su mente, esta ha creado su propia película.

Además, piensa, nadie sabe que está en el aeropuerto esperando un avión cuyo destino es la otra punta del mundo, por lo que es imposible que alguien le detuviese. Ni siquiera He Tian es tan perspicaz.

Juega con su teléfono apagado en sus manos, había sentido la vibración de un nuevo mensaje hacía unos diez minutos, pero se niega a mirarlo. Sabe quién es y puede suponer que es lo qué dice.

Todavía está debatiendo en si ha sido una buena idea el no contarle a nadie que está huyendo del país. Quizás está siendo un poco desconsiderado, ahí a fuera hay gente que se preocupa por él de manera altruista, personas a las que genuinamente puede llamar amigos por muy molestos que le parezcan. Niega con la cabeza para si mismo borrando estos pensamientos. No, es mejor de este modo, él no tiene amigos.

—Tu tía dice que nos recogerá en el aeropuerto cuando lleguemos. —Su madre llega a donde Guanshan está sentando colgando una llamada. Sonríe sentándose a su lado y mira los billetes una vez más para asegurarse de que están en la puerta de embarque correcta.

El chico suspira. La mujer que le espera no es su tía, pero su madre se ha empeñado en llamarla de este modo. En realidad, GuanShan no tenía ni idea de su existencia hasta hace algunas semanas, cuando apareció en la puerta de su casa como una ráfaga de aire fresco, quitando a su madre los cientos de kilos que acarreaba a su espalda.

Su nombre es Nathalie. Es medio francesa, medio china y, al parecer, había sido la esposa del hermano de su padre. Mo Guanshan tampoco recuerda a su tío, en realidad, había muerto cuando él era un bebé en un accidente de coche. Nathalie siempre fue una buena amiga de su madre, sin embargo, después de la muerte de su marido regresó a su país de origen y perdieron el contacto.

Y aun así, después de casi quince años, la noticia llega a sus oídos y lo primero que hace es coger un avión y viajar a China para apoyarle de cualquier manera posible.

Y el resto es historia: Nathalie le ofreció una vida mejor y como ya no les quedaba nada que les retuviese en el país asiático, no pusieron ninguna objeción ante la propuesta. Se alejaron de las deudas, el sobresfuerzo y la cárcel, del peligro y de todos los problemas que llevaban años aterrorizando sus vidas.

Así que ahí están, a punto de coger un avión con destino Francia. El país de la _Torre Eiffel_, los _croissants_ y las _baguettes_. A GuanShan no le entusiasma la idea. Hay tantos países alrededor del mundo y deben de irse al más poético y romántico. Es como si la vida quisiese reírse de él llenando cada segundo de su existencia con estúpidas metáforas sobre el amor.

O a lo mejor es él siendo paranoico después de todas las experiencias que ha tenido ese último año.

Además, tiene que aprender un idioma nuevo y esto le está poniendo los pelos de punta.

—¿Te has despedido de tus amigos, cielo? —Pregunta su madre un tanto curiosa. Su hijo había hecho unos amigos que le parecen de lo más dulce y estrafalarios, y sin duda lo que más pena le da es tener que separarlo de ellos. Sobre todo de He Tian, quien parece ser con el que más confianza tiene y mejor se lleva. Sabe que este chico ha ejercido una muy buena influencia sobre GuanShan y siente que no le ha agradecido lo suficiente.

—Claro, mamá —miente. Ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos He Tian saben que se va a ir de China.

Recuerda el mensaje que tiene de él en el móvil y decide mirarlo, así intentando que la conversación con su madre no escalonase a nada más profundo. Odia tener que mentirle.

**He Tian**: Si no fuese tan tarde te pediría que me hicieras algo de comer. Estoy hambriento. ¿Tu madre no te deja salir?

GuanShan bufa, estaba seguro de que su mensaje tenía algo que ver con la comida. Sus conversaciones son siempre así, He Tian le pide algo, se burla de él, le molesta e incluso hubo una vez en la que le envió una foto de su pene solo para hacerle rabiar. Es un jodido incordio. Lo odia, Mo está seguro de que lo hace.

Piensa en qué responder, o en si debe siquiera responder al mensaje. ¿Cómo se tomaría el chico su huida? Supone que no muy bien, sobre todo sin ni siquiera haberse dignado a avisar.

Últimamente, He Tian y él se han vuelto más cercanos, o al menos eso es lo que no para de decir todo el mundo. La verdad es que el chico se volvió una lapa y se pegó a GuanShan como tal. Es como si He Tian fuese su sombra. Y le molesta. Oh, como le jode su presencia.

**Mo GuanShan**: Sábes

**Mo GuanShan**: No habrá más comida.

**Mo GuanShan**: Adiós...

¿Parece una despedida? No está seguro, tampoco está seguro de si quiere que suene como tal. Se pone nervioso al momento, ¿y si He Tian ha descubierto lo que está haciendo? ¿le iría a buscar al aeropuerto como en las películas? ¿o llamaría a uno de sus matones a sueldo para secuestrarlo? Son dos opciones ridículas, piensa, pero algo acertadas.

**He Tian**: ??

La respuesta es casi inmediata. GuanShan suspira pensando que ese niño no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que estar con el teléfono. Recuerda entonces que efectivamente, He Tian no tiene nada mejor que hacer un jueves a las diez de la noche. Él vive solo en un apartamento gigante y jodidamente minimalista con vistas a toda la ciudad.

GuanShan debe de admitir que las vistas son preciosas desde ahí arriba, puede pasar horas viendo la noche iluminada desde el balcón de su casa, a pesar de que la vida nocturna en la zona en la que vive es escasa. Aunque por muy bonitas vistas que tenga el apartamento, no quita el hecho de que es un lugar solitario y lúgubre. Compenetra bastante bien con la propia personalidad de su dueño.

¿Quién le hará de comer a He Tian ahora? ¿Se morirá de hambre?

**He Tian**: ¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo, Little Mo?

Ah, pues sí ha sonado como una despedida. Por los altavoces del aeropuerto se anuncia que el embarque de su vuelo ya está abierto así que guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y junto a su madre su ponen en la cola. Avanzan rápido, al menos eso le parece a él puesto que un momento ya se encuentra sentado en el avión. Su madre le ha pedido que le cambie el sitio por lo que ahora le toca estar pegado a la ventana.

Coge su móvil una última vez, son las once menos cuarto y tendrán que afrontar un viaje de once horas. Piensa que dormirá la mayoría del camino. Cuando va a apagar el aparato por cuestiones de seguridad, recibe otro mensaje de He Tian, un poco preocupado.

**He Tian**: Dime, por favor, que no ha sido una despedida.

—Mierda —farfulla molesto por la punzada que ha sentido en su pecho. Se autoconvence para creer que es simple lástima. Y como último acto de compasión hacia su persona, decide responderlo.

**Mo GuanShan**: lo siento. 

Mo GuanShan no puede decir nada bueno sobre aquella tortura de vuelo. Han sido las peores once horas de toda su vida. Su cuello le duele de las dos horas que estuvo intentando dormir apoyado en el cristal del avión mas que no consiguió. Le echa la culpa al ruido, a las luces, a la incómoda posición o la estúpida manta que una azafata le había dado, pero la verdad es que no paraba de pensar en todo lo que está dejando atrás en China. Pero claro, eso no lo admitirá nunca. O no al menos por el momento.

Cuando tocan suelo europeo son las tres del mediodía y por culpa del jet-lag tiene la sensación de que ha perdido un día al completo de su vida. Como Nathalie prometió, los espera en las puertas del aeropuerto con un coche grande y negro y un chófer que les ayudó con las maletas. Su madre no le ha contado mucho sobre la francesa y él tampoco ha preguntado, pero por lo que parece trabaja en el mundo de la moda y tiene un buen sueldo. Es decir, fue ella quien pagó los billetes y todos los gastos que la mudanza habían supuesto.

GuanShan siente, de cierto modo, que se está aprovechando de ella y de su gratitud, sin embargo, su madre parece estar muy contenta y feliz con todo el asunto por lo que no pone objeción alguna.

Nathalie vive en la capital. Tiene un ático en el Distrito IV de sólo una habitación y que utiliza como lugar de trabajo. Es una mujer adulta que no vive con nadie por lo que ese sitio es perfecto para ella. Sin embargo, recientemente y a sabiendas de que la familia Mo se trasladaría a su ciudad, ha adquirido un dúplex un poco más alejado del lugar.

Ahí, había dicho, estarán más cómodos.

Cuando llegan al lugar, GuanShan se sorprende al comprobar que la mayoría de las cajas que habían enviado semanas atrás ya están colocadas en el hogar. Nathalie de verdad tiene que querer mucho a su familia.

—¡Es enorme! —exclama la madre de GuanShan nada más verla. Él no ha abierto la boca porque, aunque sí es grande, no es nada en comparación a la casa del hermano de He Tian. Se encoge de hombros cuando su madre le pregunta si le gusta. Es una casa como otra cualquiera, dice logrando que tanto Nathalie como su madre se rían mirándose de manera cómplice. —Tienes que verlo como un nuevo comienzo, Momo. A nuestra nueva vida.

GuanShan no puede evitar sonreír viendo a su madre de esa manera, así que le hace caso y admite que es un lugar muy bonito. Además, hay algo en la arquitectura francesa que realmente le tiene sorprendido. Ha visto fotos de ella antes, la ha estudiado en clases de historia, la ha visto en películas... Supone que es diferente el verla con tus propios ojos que a través de una imagen.

Nathalie guía a Mo hacia su nueva habitación escaleras arriba, siendo la última puerta del pasillo. Las cajas que él había mandado con sus cosas están por ahí, sin colocar, y GuanShan agradece el gesto. Odia que toquen sus cosas.

Nathalie le deja solo. Es una habitación grande, mucho más que su antiguo cuarto, pero sigue sin ser nada en comparación a la habitación de He Tian. Un ventanal enorme ilumina el lugar por lo que no hay necesidad de encender las luces. Es sencillo y le gusta, él odia las excentricidades.

Las cosas que llaman la atención le suelen poner nervioso, siempre ha preferido pasar desapercibido. Quizás por esto choca tanto con la personalidad de He Tian. Él es un chico que simplemente no puede no pasar desapercibido. Es guapo, alto y hace a todos creer que es un ángel, por eso es tan famoso entre las chicas de su secundaria.

Se sienta en la cama y recuerda que su móvil continúa en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo saca y se queda mirándolo, no lo ha encendido y está pensando en si debe hacerlo. ¿Tendrá algún otro mensaje de He Tian? Supone que sí teniendo en cuenta el cómo ha terminado la conversación. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que se había ido? ¿Alguien lo habría hecho? Tiene un poco de curiosidad.

Pero... ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? Como ha dicho su madre, está comenzando una nueva vida, ¿quiere recordar a las personas que ha dejado atrás? Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, She Li...

He Tian...

¿Quiere olvidarse de él? No está seguro. Sí lo está de que el chico es un capullo, de que le molesta de mil formas diferentes, de que lo humilla y lo tortura con solo su presencia. Aunque también sabe que lo ha ayudado en tantas ocasiones sin pedir nada a cambio. Le molesta. Le molesta muchísimo sentir punzadas en el pecho cada vez que piensa en los momentos en los que He Tian ha sido bueno con él.

"_Joder, vamos GuanShan_" se reprende mentalmente. "_Podemos borrar este capítulo solo... solo tienes que olvidar_".

Mo suelta un gran suspiro. No tiene por qué molestarle tanto. A fin de cuentas, nunca volverá a verlos, a ninguno de ellos por lo que nunca llegará a enfrentarlos. Eso le destensa. Se dice así mismo que He Tian buscará un reemplazo de su persona para cuando la semana acabe.

Así que autoconvenciéndose de que nadie le recordará, se levanta de la cama y esconde el móvil en el fondo del armario. Y de esta manera, GuanShan crea su nuevo comienzo.


	2. El recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre recordar cosas que se creían olvidadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, un nuevo mensaje para quienes hayan leído esta historieta antes del 1 de abril: He dividido este capítulo en dos partes, por lo que lo que era el final de este capítulo ha pasado a ser el principio del capítulo tres. Perdonad las molestias, pero es que creo que de esta manera queda mejor. 
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho. Muchas gracias por leer y besos para todos ustedes!! <3

Ese día en especial hace un calor insoportable. El verano está acabando y las temperaturas rozan su punto máximo.

Mo GuanShan siempre ha preferido la lluvia antes que el sol, no le gusta sentirse pegajoso ni mucho menos sudar. Además, trabajar en aquel pequeño restaurante es lo más parecido a estar en el Infierno, con sus pequeñas paredes y el poco espacio por el cual moverse.

Mira el reloj que cuelga por encima de la puerta principal del lugar y bufa al darse cuenta de que su turno debería haber terminado hace veinte minutos, más que su sustituto todavía no ha aparecido. En cualquier otra situación realmente no le hubiera importado; Le gusta pasar tiempo en esta pequeña cocina, sobre todo si va a su aire sin tener a su jefe detrás de la oreja criticando el cómo hace su trabajo. Sin embargo, esta tarde el dueño del local ha decidido tocar los cojones un rato y merodear por la cocina juzgando con la mirada al chico. Y para colmo está el asunto de que hace un calor de muerte.

GuanShan casi grita de júbilo cuando ve a un chico entrar corriendo al restaurante y dirigirse a su sitio, colocándose el delantal a toda prisa. Le da una mirada de disculpa a su jefe que lo mira con desprecio, pero no tanto como lo suele hacer con Mo.

—Lo siento, GuanShan, déjalo y yo sigo —le dice su compañero mientras le quita el cuchillo con el cual corta las verduras después de haberse lavado las manos. Mo le dice que no pasa nada y se despide de los dos hombres que hay en la cocina para caminar tranquilamente hasta la sala de los empleados.

Allí, en una de las taquillas está su mochila y el casco de su moto. Se quita el delantal y la camiseta, los cuales huelen a fritanga y sudor, y los guarda en su mochila sacando una camisa de tiros limpia. Desea llegar a su casa, dejar sus cosas tiradas en medio del suelo y esconderse en la ducha durante todo lo que le queda de vida.

Con la mochila cargada al hombro y sosteniendo el casco de la moto en una mano, Mo GuanShan sale del restaurante donde llevaba trabajando apenas unos meses. Enciende un cigarrillo y suspira hastiado, la verdad es que había sido un día completamente agotador.

Camina calle abajo con suma pasividad hasta llegar a donde había aparcado su moto, en frente de una frutería que en este momento se encuentra cerrada. Mo siempre le ayuda a la señora que trabaja ahí, una mujer un tanto mayor que le recuerda a su madre, a bajar la cortina metálica que impide que los ladrones entren en la tienda. Sin embargo, hoy se le hizo tarde y se pregunta quién le habrá ayudado.

Termina el cigarro y lo apaga contra el suelo, luego lo tira a una papelera cercana. Se coloca el casco y sube a la moto, arrancándola y conduciendo por las calles de París mientras la tarde se cierne sobre la ciudad.

El apartamento donde vive está relativamente cerca de su trabajo. Aunque lo está más de la casa de su madre. Lleva una semana viviendo oficialmente alejado de su madre y lo de ser independiente no lo está llevando muy bien. Su nevera lleva vacía dos días desde que se terminó la comida que su madre le había llevado en tupperware, y no ha encontrado ni un solo momento para acercarse a un supermercado y llenar su despensa. Así que se ha estado alimentando o en el restaurante o de comida basura que pide a domicilio. Esta noche no va a ser diferente.

Entra a su casa tropezando con una de las cajas que ha dejado de por medio porque se niega a colocarla, al menos todavía. Siempre llega cansado del trabajo por lo que se pasa toda la noche y mañana durmiendo, así que las cajas que había traído de la casa de su madre con sus cosas están por ahí sin abrir. Se queja, todavía tiene que ir a buscar una o dos más que le faltan.

Se sienta en el sillón de su salón después de pedir una pizza preguntándose si le dará tiempo de bañarse antes de que el repartidor llegara. Prefiere no hacerlo por si las moscas. Mira a su derecha observando la pared de ventanas que divide su salón de su azotea, se enamoró del lugar por sus vistas. Es una vidriera enrome al lado de una puerta también de cristal de cuadrados marrones. Si sales a la azotea te encontrabas con la ciudad en pleno gozo. Los edificios renacentistas decoran el paisaje y le dan un cierto aire de ensueño.

O eso le parece a GuanShan que cada vez que sale ahí a fuera se siente flotar en una nube. A veces odia Francia, siente que lo ha vuelto más sentimental y llena su vida de banales metáforas. Su fantasía termina cuando escucha el timbre de su apartamento sonar. La pizza ya ha llegado y da las gracias, está muriéndose de hambre.

* * *

El despertador le suena a las nueve de la mañana y Mo GuanShan se pregunta qué coño hace levantándose tan temprano un sábado. Luego recuerda que le prometió a su madre que iría a su casa a buscar las últimas cajas para formalizar la mudanza y que, de paso, desayunaría con ella.

Se siente pesado cuando tiene que mover todo su cuerpo en dirección al baño para echar una meada. De paso, decide darse una rápida ducha con la intención de despertar todos sus sentidos. Cree que es hora de irse cuando deja de sentirse como un muerto viviente, coge sus llaves y su cartera y abandona el piso. Baja en ascensor porque todavía no se siente con los suficientes ánimos como para trotar escalera abajo. Saluda al portero del edificio y sale de este.

Coge el autobús para ir a casa de su madre y maldice al darse cuenta de que ha olvidado los malditos auriculares. Sin música, GuanShan se distrae mirando sin interés alguno las caras de los que se suben al vehículo.

A veces, cuando se aburre, se imagina las vidas de las personas que no conoce. ¿Serán felices? En su cabeza, la mayoría pasa por más de una tragedia a la vez. Juega a ser Dios y se excusa con que la vida no es fácil y que los momentos de absoluta felicidad se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano.

Se sube un hombre con traje y maletín y detrás de él una adolescente. Se pagan el billete juntos, pero se sientan en sitios diferentes. Curioso, GuanShan los mira. La chica tiene aproximadamente dieciséis años. El hombre no deja de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, observa sus movimientos con precisión como cuestionándose el por qué está ahí en un autobús público jugando al ratón y al gato con una niñata de instituto.

GuanShan hace una mueca disgustado, siempre le han dicho que tiene una gran imaginación.

Se baja en la siguiente parada y llega a su antigua casa poco después. Toca el timbre y le abre su madre abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en semanas, cuando en realidad, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita. Entra en la casa siendo arrastrado del brazo por su madre. Nathalie está sentada en la barra de la cocina tomando un café y sumergida en una revista de moda. Tiene el pijama puesto todavía pero su cara ya está completamente adornada con maquillaje del caro. La madre de Mo lo sienta a su lado mientras termina de hacer el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Momo —saluda Nathalie dejando a un lado la revista. —¿Qué tal te va en tu nido de cucarachas?

Nathalie odia su nuevo apartamento por mil razones diferentes y ninguna es lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a GuanShan de mudarse a otro lugar. El chico le sonríe socarronamente.

—Bastante bien. Le estoy dando un estilo... —se queda pensando porque en realidad no ha decorado nada. Ni si quiera ha sacado las cosas de sus cajas. — minimalista.

Nathalie ríe como si leyese los pensamientos de su sobrino. La madre de GuanShan sirve entonces el desayuno y los tres comen hablando de todo y nada. Nathalie no deja de mencionar cuan ajetreada está con la próxima semana de la moda que se celebrará en París, dándole codazos por debajo de la mesa a GuanShan cada vez que mencionaba que le faltan modelos.

Desde que Mo conoció a Nathalie, esta no ha parado de sugerir que el chico puede llegar a ser un fantástico modelo de pasarela. Al principio le molestaba. Su tía es muy pesada. Pero se acabó acostumbrando y se ha quedado como una pequeña broma a la que se recurre con demasiada frecuencia.

—Ah, cielo, no vas a creer lo que he encontrado —recuerda su madre cuando el desayuno se hubo acabado. Se levanta prácticamente corriendo y Nathalie se ríe por su emoción.

—Como estaba tan bien escondido tu madre pensó que era porno —anuncia Nathalie divertida recordando el momento. GuanShan frunce el ceño sin tener idea alguna de lo que está diciendo. Lo entiende con rapidez cuando su madre baja la escalera con un teléfono en la mano que creía haber enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Deberías guardarlo, seguro que aquí tienes fotos con tus amigos...

Mo GuanShan le había dicho a su madre que con la separación había acabado perdiendo el contacto con las personas que conocía en China y al parecer, ella se lo había creído.

Al final coge el teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, es solo un aparato que probablemente ni si quiera funciona, de todos modos. El chico le pide a Nathalie que lo lleve en coche a su casa para así poder desplazar las cajas con mayor facilidad. Esta accede encantada y Mo espera a que se cambie de ropa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan al edificio, su tía se niega a bajar del coche alegando que el sitio probablemente le contagiaría alguna enfermedad. Por mucho que Mo insiste, le es una tarea imposible y tiene que pedirle ayuda al portero para subir las cosas a su casa.

Se tira la mayor parte del día colocando las cajas. No es que tenga muchas cosas teniendo en cuenta de que viviría el solo, aun así, se tira su tiempo desempaquetando y guardando. La cocina y el salón, que comparten el mismo espacio abierto, parecen más amplios sin las cajas de por medio. Hay un par de fotos que su madre le había dado, una de cuando era pequeño con su padre y otra de cuando llegaron a Francia con Nathalie. GuanShan piensa en que no le molestaría tener más.

En su habitación lo que más pereza le da es colocar la ropa. Su madre le puso todo lo que tenía en el armario en cajas y ahora no sabe que hay en cada una. Empieza a sacar prendas dividiendo entre las de verano y las de invierno. Cuando está casi llegando al final se sorprende al encontrar el uniforme que utilizaba en la escuela media cuando estaba en China. No sabe el por qué su madre no lo había tirado todavía cuando ya hacía tiempo que no le cabía. Lo deja a un lado sin saber qué hacer con él.

Entonces, ve la chaqueta negra de He Tian y se queda quieto, mirándola desde arriba y sin ganas de tocarla.

Pero al final lo hace. La coge entre sus dedos y se la lleva a la nariz, oliéndola, casi por inercia. Aspira la tela con suavidad.

¿Cómo es posible que estando tanto tiempo guardada todavía conserve su olor? Porque lo hace. O a lo mejor solo es él, paranoico, que cree recordar su olor... Lo que acaba de recordar es el teléfono que apagado reposa en su pantalón. No puede funcionar, piensa, es imposible. Lo saca de su bolsillo y utilizando el cargador de su actual móvil lo conecta a la electricidad. Se enciende una luz y el teléfono comienza a cargar su batería.

Mo GuanShan está un poco nervioso. Lo último que recuerda de este aparato es la conversación que tuvo con He Tian antes de tomar un avión a Francia. Y de eso han pasado cerca de cinco años. Entonces, la curiosidad comienza a invadir el pecho del pelirrojo como la sangre que corre por su piel. Se ve a si mismo emocionado e impaciente, contando los segundos para que el móvil se cargue al completo, o al menos en su mayoría.

—Que ridículo —se dice. Levanta su culo del frío suelo y se acerca a la cocina. Son casi las cinco de la tarde y todavía no ha comido nada, su estómago comienza a rugir desesperado. Su madre le dio unos cuantos tupperware llenos de deliciosa comida que se había tomado el tiempo de preparar como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Lo pone en un plato y lo mete en el microondas. Se queda mirando el aparto calentar su comida como si fuera la película más interesante del mundo e incluso llega a pegar un salto en su sitio cuando el electrodoméstico le avisa de que ha terminado.

Soy un idiota, piensa. Escenarios aleatorios llegan a su cabeza tan rápidos como sus propios pensamientos, imagina mensajes de absolutamente cualquiera de sus colegas preguntándole dónde está. Alguno de She Li insultándolo. También algún que otro mensaje de Jian Yi o Zheng Xi. Y luego está el caso de He Tian.

Mo niega con la cabeza mientras come borrando todas aquellas fantasías. Lo más probable es que se hubieran olvidado de él o que ni siquiera notaron su desaparición. Suspira y lo deja pasar. Se convence de que no está tan curioso a cerca de los mensajes y cuando termina de comer se pone a ver la televisión. Nunca lo hace, en realidad, le parece una pérdida de tiempo. De vez en cuando deja caer su mirada en la pantalla apagada de su móvil.

Sí, exactamente. Es imposible que le recordasen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shippeo a muerte a Nathalie con la madre de Mo y no me importa decirlo en voz alta. En fin, hay mucho OOC y lo siento por ello, juro que intento que los personajes no pierdan su esencia. 
> 
> Thanks!!! <3


	3. La llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre malas, pésimas y horripilantes decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto... ¿Lo siento por tardar? Soy un disaster, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Bien, para los lectores que hayan leído esta historia antes del 1 de abril: El principio de este capítulo es lo que era el final del anterior. He decidido dividirlos en dos puesto que me parece más fácil así. Perdonad por las molestias.
> 
> Lol, muchas gracias por leer, besos para todos <3

Apaga la televisión. Se pone de pie y coge la caja de cigarros que descansa al lado del teléfono. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo... ¿Estará cargado? Lo enciende para comprobar por cuánto va y se sorprende al encontrarlo al ochenta por ciento. Lo desenchufa inmediatamente y se lo lleva junto a él hasta la azotea.

Se sienta en el suelo apoyando la pared en la vidriera puesto que todavía no ha comprado algún mueble para el exterior y finalmente, enciende el ansiado aparato. Lo desbloquea y por unos segundos no ocurre nada. Se fija en la foto que tiene de fondo de pantalla; Es una selfi de su madre y él. Sonríe. Deja el móvil en el suelo cuando este empieza a vibrar recibiendo todos los mensajes y las llamadas que le han enviado, mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Wow. Hay unos cuántos más de lo que imaginó en un principio.

Decide que es más fácil leer los mensajes que escuchar todo su buzón de voz así que cuando el teléfono paró de vibrar, empieza por estos. Se sorprende al ver qué contactos le habían hablado. Había menospreciado a Jian Yi, que es el segundo del que más mensajes tiene. Le había hablado desde dos números de teléfono diferentes: Uno los primeros meses después de haberse ido de China y otro tres años después.

Más tarde se entera, conectando sus mensajes con otros, que el chico también había desaparecido después de la escuela media. Había sido debido a algún lío en el que su padre se había involucrado, le escribió. El chico se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a hablarle como si realmente le estuviera respondiendo. Le contaba absolutamente todo lo que le ocurría y también lo que pasaba con Zheng Xi.

**Jian Yi**: hola pelirrojo, a qué no sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy

**Jian Yi**: bueno, te cuento: xi xi me ha confesado hoy que de verdad me ha echado de menos estos tres años

**Jian Yi**: aHHH, no tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy

GuanShan pone mala cara, ¿qué mierda le importa a él lo enamorado que estaba de su mejor amigo? Siente pena por Zhan Zheng, siempre teniendo que cuidar de aquel niñato que parece nunca madurar.

De este chico también tiene un par de mensajes. Su relación nunca ha sido buena teniendo en cuenta el cómo de mal había comenzado, GuanShan dejándolo inconsciente en una estúpida pelea. Y sin embargo ahí está preguntándole el por qué se había ido y el cómo estaba. Incluso hay un mensaje en el que le pide perdón por la pelea, cuando él ni si quiera había sido el culpable. Hay algunos mensajes que le impresionaron más que otros, tiene que releerlos para darse cuenta de lo que realmente significan.

**Zhan Zheng Xi**: Mo... Nunca entenderé el por qué te fuiste sin despedirte. No lo digo por mí, ni por Jian Yi, aunque en parte también nos ha molestado e incluso decepcionado un poco. Pero me refiero a He Tian. Al menos de él si deberías haberte despedido, ¿sabes? Lo está pasando mal. No quiere que lo note nadie así que siempre está sonriendo y cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que no le ha ocurrido nada, pero... No le ha sentado bien tu partida.

De He Tian es de quien más mensajes tiene. Suelta un gran suspiro y apaga el cigarro que ya consumió. Acerca la caja pensando en que lo más probable es que tenga que encender otro para disminuir la ansiedad que el enfrentar a He Tian le supone. Y eso que solo son unos mensajes que, dentro de lo que cabe, no hacen mal alguno. Sin embargo, toda esta situación le da mala espina.

**He Tian**: ¿Cómo que lo siento?

**He Tian**: ¿Hola?

**He Tian**: ¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres decir con "lo siento"?

Oh, recuerda GuanShan, de cierta manera sí se despidió de Tian, con unos mensajes un tanto confusos. Al parecer, fue al día siguiente a su casa.

**He Tian**: En tú casa no hay nadie.

**He Tian**: No hay muebles, no hay nada.

**He Tian**: ¿Dónde coño estás?

Mo traga saliva, nervioso. Desde ahí, cinco años en el futuro, sentado en la azotea de su nuevo apartamento, GuanShan puede llegar a sentir el enfado y la ira del contrario. O al menos se la imagina a la perfección. 

**He Tian**: Te has quitado del instituto.

**He Tian**: Me lo ha dicho el director.

**He Tian**: ¿Te has ido por mi culpa?

Hay dos tipos de mensajes en toda la conversación que He Tian tuvo consigo mismo a lo largo de los años: Los que desprenden una ira descomunal que predominaron los primeros meses, y los que están llenos de arrepentimiento, tristeza y soledad.

**He Tian**: Lo siento si hice algo que te molestó.

**He Tian**: Lo siento si te hice daño.

Mo entrecierra un poco los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared, dejando de leer unos segundos. Su corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que piensa que saldrá fuera de su pecho y dando brincos saltaría al vacío. Las palabras de He Tian hacen efecto en él de manera radical implorando su muerte. Y, aun así, hay un vacío en su interior que todavía no se cree lo que lee. Que se convence de que He Tian está mintiendo y que nadie en su sano juicio se preocuparía tanto por él.

Así que se olvida de los mensajes, dejando la conversación de He Tian a medias, y busca en su buzón de voz los mensajes que él le había dejado. Los primeros habían sido de cuando fue a su casa y no lo encontró, ni a él ni sus cosas. En su mayoría son gritos, hay algunas bromas incluso que He Tian utiliza como un pequeño rayo de esperanza al cual aferrarse. Luego, con el pasar de los meses, las llamadas se vuelven más jodidamente intensas.

—Hola. —He Tian pausa esperando una respuesta que sabe que no recibirá. —Han pasado tres meses y cuatro días desde que te vi por última vez, eres un auténtico forajido, ¿eh? Estoy sorprendido —se ríe secamente sin una pizca de gracia, solo intenta aligerar el ambiente y con ello, destensar su propio cuerpo. —Bueno, las cosas por aquí no han ido del todo bien. Jian Yi también ha desaparecido, como tú, solo que esta vez yo sí sé dónde está y, por lo tanto, sé que está bien. —GuanShan ya leyó eso en algún mensaje de Jian Yi. —A veces, me imagino que estás con él. No me refiero a nada pervertido ni mucho menos. Me imagino que tú estás con él para así pensar que en donde quieras que estés, estás bien. Soy un idiota. Ya lo sé.

Desde el otro lado se escucha al chico sorber por la nariz e inevitablemente Mo GuanShan lo imita. Está luchando contra sí mismo para evitar que lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, pero le está resultando muy difícil. Joder, no quiere llorar por esto, y menos por él.

—En realidad, tú eres el idiota, ¿no crees? El que se larga de un día para otro sin dar explicaciones a quien sabe dónde, como si no le importara nada ni nadie. Es que no sé qué pensar, ¡te juro que no me sale las palabras! ¿Yo no te importaba acaso? ¿Tan poco fui para ti?

Entonces, He Tian tira algo que se estrella y rompe en mil pedazos. El estruendo consigue asustar al pelirrojo que pega un brinco en su sitio. Las primeras lágrimas caen.

_Mierda_

—¡Es que me mentiste! Te atreviste a mentirme en la cara aprovechando cada ocasión que tuviste para reírte de mí. En el acuario me llegaste a decir que nunca te olvidarías de mí, ¿no recuerdas eso tampoco? Claro, porque era una mentira. Confíe en ti como en nadie, te pedí que no me abandonaras, pero tú, como todos, lo hiciste. Me dejaste solo y me mentiste.

Su ira se transforma con cierta facilidad en tristeza y deja de gritar para murmurar. Mo GuanShan se imagina al chico de cuclillas en frente de una de las ventanas de su gran apartamento, a oscuras y solo, como siempre ha estado. Lloriquea.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que por mucho que lo intente yo no puedo olvidarte. Y que, si te vuelvo a ver dentro de tres, ocho o veinte años, te voy a perdonar todo este tiempo en el que no te importé. Joder. No puedo simplemente odiarte. Te echo tanto de menos...

GuanShan cuelga el mensaje de voz antes de que siquiera terminase sin verse capaz de poder continuar. La voz desgarrada de He Tian que nunca había escuchado le parte el corazón. Su memoria se ha visto refrescada con sus palabras y de pronto recuerda a la perfección cada momento que estuvo al lado del chico. Y vuelve a dejar que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas mientras esconde su rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Ha sido así de egoísta y ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta? ¿Tanto daño le ha hecho a He Tian? Se odia a sí mismo en ese momento, es un monstruo estúpido y de baja autoestima que se había convencido de que nadie le echaría de menos cuando tenía a unos amigos que realmente le apreciaban. Gruñe molesto y con su camisa se limpia las lágrimas y los mocos que arruinan su cara.

Se fija en el teléfono que descansa boca abajo en el suelo. Coge aire por la nariz y lo suelta por la boca. Su respiración se regula. Se levanta y camina buscando su actual móvil y vuelve a salir a la azotea. El aire fresco le hace sentir en el paraíso por un segundo. Ah, da las gracias por haber elegido ese apartamento. Se sienta de nuevo en donde estaba. Piensa detenidamente en si debe hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. A lo mejor es una acción egoísta teniendo en cuenta de que habían pasado cinco años y que le había jodido mucho. Se pone en la piel del contrario y se pregunta a si mismo si debe de coger el teléfono, copiar su número y llamarlo. No, no es una buena idea. Es una de las peores ideas que ha tenido. Lo sabe y está muy seguro de ello.

Pero no le importa, porque después de haber escuchado aquella llamada el creciente deseo de escuchar la voz de He Tian de nuevo invade todo su cuerpo y no puede deshacerse de ello.

Como su última acción egoísta, se dice, le llama.

Se escuchan tres pitidos que a GuanShan le parecen eternos.

—¿Little Mo?

* * *

Su teléfono suena en un punto crítico de la reunión y le toma de imprevisto. Su mirada choca con la de su padre quien enfadado le enfrenta. Parece molesto y He Tian ya es capaz de escuchar la reprimenda que luego le dará. Sin embargo, en este momento, no le importa nada.

En el primer toque, se levanta de la silla, consiente de que es observado por todas las personas que se encuentran al rededor de la mesa y hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa. Al segundo toque, ya ha salido de la habitación, en silencio, escuchando de fondo a su padre disculparse con los italianos. 

He Tian aprieta el móvil con fuerza en su mano, y cuando se da cuenta, ya ha comenzado a correr hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia que se encuentra al final del pasillo. No está demasiado lejos y en rápidas zancadas llega enseguida. Responde, entonces, a la llamada justo durante el tercer toque. Se queda en silencio intentando recobrar el aliento y se sienta en el suelo sucio. Cierra los ojos disfrutando del aire, pues sin querer había salido a alguna especie de terraza, y hace una mueca al notar cuán cálido se encuentra. 

Odia los países europeos. 

—¿Little Mo?

He Tian no esperaba que volvería a escuchar a su antiguo compañero de instituto. Todo el mundo le repetía una y otra vez que Mo GuanShan se esfumó, desapareció como el polvo, y que su mejor opción es olvidarse de él. Lo intentaba durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, hay un hueco en su corazón, pequeño y oculto tras cientos de capaz de indiferencia, lleno de esperanza. Porque sabe que Mo GuanShan volverá, tarde o temprano, mañana o dentro de tres años. 

Es este hueco el que de vez en cuando envía recuerdos a su cabeza que se sienten como patadas en la boca del estómago. Y es ese hueco también el que le repite que no puede deshacerse de su antiguo teléfono, lo único que le queda que realmente le conecta a Mo GuanShan. El que tiene su número, sus conversaciones y sus fotos. El que le confirma que su amigo realmente existió.

Y, al parecer, ha valido la pena. Porque ahí está en el balcón de un edificio cualquiera en un país al que no pertenecía, después de horas de escucha a hombres desconocidos discutiendo sobre negocios que no le interesaban, atendiendo la llamada de Mo GuanShan.

—He Tian —dice su nombre de una manera suave, pero brusca. Sólo se asegura de que el chico al otro lado de la línea es a quien ha llamado. 

Su corazón da un vuelvo, abre los ojos con sorpresa y entiende que lo que sucede es real. Mo GuanShan siempre ha existido, desapareció y ahora le habla a él. Realmente está hablando con él. Se lleva una mano a su cabeza y revuelve su pelo, acerca sus rodillas a su cuerpo y se apoya en las mismas. 

Es él.

Ninguno de los dos sabe, entonces, el cómo continuar la conversación. Se mantienen callados y escuchan con entretenimiento las respiraciones ajenas, igual de agitadas, mientras buscan palabras en su cabeza que sirvan para explicar todo lo que quieren decir. He Tian quiere preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Pero no abre la boca, a sabiendas que Mo podría desaparecer de nuevo, y le da pánico que esto se repita. 

Mo GuanShan espera, todavía preguntándose el por qué le ha llamado si sabe que es un pésimo plan. Piensa en preguntarle qué tal está, cómo le va la vida adulta, si ha acabado en la universidad, pero desecha la idea, ¿con qué cara le pregunta a He Tian el cómo está después de haber escuchado las llamadas? No tiene ningún derecho y está consciente de ello. 

Suspira, se está incomodando y que He Tian no tenga nada que decir le pone histérico y muy, muy nervioso. 

—No te habrás muerto de hambre, ¿no? —Bromea intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero no lo consigue. Ríe secamente y sin gracia alguna. He Tian se restriega los ojos callando en su interior la naciente necesidad de echarle las cosas en cara y quejarse de su abandono, de preguntarle si tanto le odia como para haber hecho algo así sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Y sin embargo, no dice nada de lo que quiere decir.


	4. La jirafa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre jirafas y corazones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody. 
> 
> Todo este capítulo es nuevo, por lo que nadie debe de preocuparse. Espero que os guste por donde va encaminada la historia, porque a mi me encanta. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y os mando muchos besos! <3

—Me las he apañado. —Su voz es un pequeño murmuro y a Mo GuanShan no le gusta. He Tian apoya su cabeza en la puerta por la que había salido y se queda mirando el anaranjado cielo. No hay nube alguna y el sol cae finalizando el día. Aún así, el calor es todavía sofocante. Mira rápidamente el reloj de su muñeca y piensa que tal vez pueda adivinar en dónde se encuentra. —¿Qué hora es?

Mo se sorprende ante la repentina pregunta, pero entiende que debe de haber despertado al chico. Si sus cálculos no son equívocos, en China debe de ser la una de la mañana. Se muerde el labio con frustración pensando que todo esto es un desastre, no debió haber llamado, no fue una buena idea.

¿Cómo es que He Tian no le odia? ¿Por qué no le grita? ¿A que está esperando para decirle cuan egoísta fue?

—Son las siete, va a atardecer —dice y se piensa en si pedirle disculpas por haberle despertado. También puede disculparse por el haber desaparecido.

He Tian ignora la pausa de Mo y se levanta de un salto de su sitio, sin dejar de mirar su reloj. Es la misma hora, lo más probable es que en ese mismo instante estén bajo el mismo sol, y He Tian siente que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente tan cerca de Mo. Entonces, suspira.

—He estado viajando mucho con la empresa de mi padre y he aprendido mucho sobre otras culturas. —He Tian rompe el silencio, de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Mo con asuntos que realmente no tienen que ver con ellos. Sin embargo, no le corta y escucha con atención cada palabra que sale de su boca. —Hay una frase de un escritor italiano que me gusta mucho —continúa, He Tian esconde su mano desocupada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y coge una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Mo, por otro lado, cierra los ojos y siente una enorme presión crecer en su pecho. —La jirafa tiene la cabeza tan lejos del corazón que se enamoró ayer y aún no lo sabe. 

—No... —murmura. Mo GuanShan está en lo alto de un edificio, el viento choca directamente en su rostro y aun así siente que le falta el aire. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y pesada, y aún con los ojos cerrados, comienza a negar con la cabeza. Se da cuenta de que nunca debió haber llamado a He Tian, que no quiere escuchar nada más salir de su boca y que ha tenido suficiente. Intenta controlar, entonces, el cómo respira, para que al menos el otro no se de cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar. 

He Tian vuelve a sentarse en el suelo y Joder, no tenía que haber dicho eso. Ahora ha asustado a Mo, como siempre, y él desaparecerá de nuevo. Esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas y a sabiendas de que Mo GuanShan colgará la llamada en cualquier momento, se envalentona a continuar hablando.

—No he podido parar de pensar en ti en ningún momento —dice, sonando un poco más nítido para Mo, ahora que se refugia entre sus propios brazos del viento. —¿Dónde estás? Necesito verte —continúa. 

Mo se repite. Ha dejado que su cuerpo cayese en el suelo de la terraza y siente que está a punto de vomitar la pizza que acaba de cenar. Se siente tan mareado, todo a su alrededor da vueltas y sólo es consciente de la voz de He Tian llenando su cabeza.

—Por favor, Mo, déjame verte...

La situación es tan abrumadora que le duele. Mo no es capaz de aguantar un segundo más de esa conversación y termina por colgar la llamada. Lanza su teléfono por el suelo de la terraza y antes de darse cuenta está vomitando en una de las esquinas del sitio. ¿Por qué demonios He Tian tuvo que decir algo así? ¡Joder! Todo esto, en realidad, es su culpa. Nunca debió marcar su número. ¡Nunca debió encender su antiguo teléfono! Limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano y los rastros de saliva se mezclan con las lágrimas. 

Y entonces a él vienen todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tiene con He Tian a su lado. Desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta la última, pasando por el acuario, el escaparse del instituto, las peleas con She Li o cuando desapareció durante días. Recuerda su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros. El papel en uno de sus bolsillos. La casa de su hermano, He Tian durmiendo junto a él... Mo GuanShan le dijo que nunca le olvidaría, que nunca le abandonaría. Y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, fue lo primero que hizo. 

Ah, no está seguro y lo más probable es que lo niegue al día siguiente, pero en este momento, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y su propio vómito a menos de un metro, Mo GuanShan realmente piensa en He Tian como su primer amor. 

* * *

Cuando He Tian se levanta del suelo, el cielo ha oscurecido lo suficiente como para adivinar que la reunión de su padre ha terminado. Mo GuanShan colgó la llamada por las palabras que él había dicho, como un niño asustadizo, y He Tian sintió nostalgia, de alguna manera, recordando su época de instituto. Mo no ha cambiado ni un pelo, y no sabe cuan bueno puede ser esto. 

Le duele todo el cuerpo, sus músculos parecen más pesados que de costumbre y siente que su cabeza está a punto de reventar. Es como si le acabasen de intentar asesinar a patadas. Sin embargo, sólo ha sido Mo GuanShan. He Tian guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo y aprieta sus nudillos haciendo crujir sus dedos, pensando en por qué demonios había dicho lo de la maldita jirafa. Podían haber mantenido una conversación normal, quizás hasta podría haber adivinado en dónde se encuentra. 

Sale de la terraza y camina por el pasillo de la empresa. No ve a su padre por ninguna parte, así que se apresura a salir del edificio y dirigirse al coche que los había traído. 

—¿Se puede saber el por qué has hecho eso?

Su padre ya le espera dentro del vehículo, pero esto es algo con lo que He Tian ya contaba. Sus miradas chocan, cada cuál con un tipo diferente de oscuridad, y He Tian suspira antes de responder.

—Lo siento, padre. Era una llamada muy importante. —Aparta la mirada una vez el coche comienza a moverse y se centra en el trayecto. Sabe que su padre está enfadado, que lo que hizo no está bien y que deberá de disculparse como es debido frente a los italianos. Pero también sabe que debe de encontrar a Mo GuanShan lo antes posible. 

Llegan al hotel en poco tiempo después. Su padre no ha dicho nada y la tensión aumenta por momentos dentro del vehículo. He Tian siente que ha tenido un día de lo más duro y sólo desea tocar una cama, de una vez por toda, y dormir. Quizás volvería a soñar con Mo GuanShan y entonces no olvidaría la conversación que tuvieron.

—Creo que me voy a coger unas vacaciones —dice He Tian una vez ha salido del coche, caminando detrás de su padre en la recepción del hotel. El hombre gira sobre sus talones y encara a su hijo, sin poder creer realmente lo que escucha. He Tian tiene las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mira a su padre tajante y con decisión, haciéndole saber que está hablando en serio. —Estaré un tiempo fuera.

—Volverás —le responde su padre, aceptando la petición de su hijo y volviendo a su camino hacia su habitación. —Y espero que sea por tu propia mano. 

He Tian se queda de pie, en medio de la recepción, y observando a su padre desaparecer en el ascensor. Sí, que tiene que volver es un hecho. A fin de cuentas es el futuro heredero de la empresa y deberá de encargarse de todo lo que en este momento su padre maneja. Es su destino, algo de lo que no puede escapar. Y en ese mismo camino de su vida se encuentra Mo GuanShan, siendo parte de su destino, sin poder escapar de él. 

Sale del edificio marcando el número de su hermano. Le tiene que pedir ayuda a él, por mucho que le moleste, para poder rastrear el teléfono de Mo GuanShan. Su padre no puede enterarse de a dónde va o qué va a hacer, y en momentos como este, He Cheng es la única persona en la que puede confiar. 

—¿Qué quieres? —La voz de He Cheng es áspera y ronca. Tarda en contestar, por lo que He Tian supone que estaba durmiendo. Si no se equivoca, en China son cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y desde que su hermano está trabajando con Jian Yi, es capaz de dormir por las noches. 

—Necesito que rastrees un teléfono —contesta con simpleza, metiéndose de nuevo en el coche de antes e indicando al chófer que se dirigiese al aeropuerto. Su hermano le pregunta por el número y He Tian se lo manda. De fondo, es capaz de escuchar unas sillas moverse, las piezas del teclado y una voz quejándose sobre la luz. 

—¿Quién se supone que es? 

—Nadie. 

—Si has recurrido a mi, es porque es alguien. ¿Quién es? —Repite, un poco más lento esta vez. He Cheng suspira cansado y con ello le hace saber que no está para bromas estúpidas. Y He Tian se muerde el labio, porque sabe cuántas veces su hermano se ha quejado del mismo problema y prevé que lo volverá a hacer. 

—Mo GuanShan.

—Oh, perfecto —se queja, jodidamente irritado, y no entiende cuan idiota puede ser su hermano pequeño. —Debes de dejar de perseguir a muertos. 

He Tian debería de dejar de hacer muchas cosas que no son buenas para su salud. Se levanta todos los días pensando lo mismo. Debería de dejar de fumar, de meterse en problemas con los enemigos de su padre, de enfadarse por todo y de, sobre todo, olvidar de una vez por todas a Mo GuanShan. Pero no puede. Continuará fumando hasta que sus pulmones estén ennegrecidos, se peleará con los enemigos de su padre hasta que alguno logre matarlo, seguirá enfadado todo el día y no podrá dejar de pensar en Mo GuanShan en ningún estúpido segundo. 

—No está muerto. He hablado con él —Pausa, cerrando los ojos y escurriéndose un poco en el asiento. —Está en algún lugar de Europa, tenemos la misma hora. 

Va a ir a buscarlo. No hay ninguna otra manera, Mo GuanShan nunca podrá buscarle a él por su propio medio y está seguro de que no volverá a contactar con él, al menos en un largo tiempo. Y He Tian se niega a esperar más. _Necesita_ verle.

—Esto no es una buena idea. Ese niño se largó por un motivo y si no se ha contactado contigo es porque no quiere —continúa He Cheng, quien ha tenido que aguantar los lloriqueos y las quejas de su hermano pequeño, la mentándose por haber hecho desaparecer a ese Mo GuanShan. Se lleva la mano a la frente, moviendo su pelo con ello y observando como la barra de carga aumenta a medida que pasan los segundos. 

Qiu aparece a su lado y pregunta a quién está buscando, He Cheng le contesta y He Tian continúa en silencio, pensando en lo que su hermano acaba de decir. 

—Es en serio, Tian. No creo que debas hacer esto —repite, buscando alguna excusa para cerrar la pestaña de búsqueda en frente de él y olvidarse de una vez por todas de aquel niño. Qiu lleva una mano a su hombro y lo aprieta con suavidad, entonces le mira. 

—Creo que deben de hablar —dice Qiu. 

He Tian le escucha. ¿Hablar? Quiere hacer tantas cosas con Mo GuanShan, pero supone que hablar es un buen comienzo. Suelta un suspiro, largo y extenso, y su chófer le avisa que ya ha llegado al aeropuerto. Tiene pensado coger un vuelo al sitio que su hermano le diga, sin nada más que su pasaporte, su cartera y su teléfono móvil. En este momento, sólo hay una cosa en su cabeza y esta es lo único que le importa.

—Vale, bien. Sólo digo que es una mala idea. —He Cheng zanja el tema y un pitido suena desde su ordenador. Entonces, He Tian ya sabe que tiene la localización y siente que su corazón deja de latir. —La línea se abrió hace unos años en una tienda que ya no está. Es en algún sitio del Distrito IV de París. 

He Tian cuelga el teléfono sin dar las gracias. Mo GuanShan está en Francia y, en realidad, la noticia le sorprende un poco. Hubiese pensando en cientos de países antes que este. Sonrió y entonces se acercó al mostrador. Perfecto, Francia. 

Tampoco se encuentran tan lejos el uno del otro.


End file.
